Army of Thieves
The Army of Thieves is an organisation of ex-military soldiers and mercenaries from various third-world countries. History Early History Marius Calderon's research in 1982 predicted the rise of China as a global superpower by the year 2010, one that would threaten the United States' position as the world's strongest economy. To combat this, he conceived Operation Dragonslayer to counter this perceived threat, and arranged for plans to a superweapon that could ignite the earth's atmosphere to be "stolen" by the Russians. Calderon planted false data to suggest that the weapon would decimate the United States, when in reality it would destroy China, Russia and much of Europe, with very little of the U.S. being affected. Over the next few decades, Calderon used his time running other operations for the CIA to also train potential officer candidates for the army, choosing from various Chilean and South African militants and guerrillas. He also recruited the imprisoned Typhon to act his his second-in-command for the army. Calderon, knowing that his army could never know the truth that they were in fact pawns, took great measures to protect his identity, undergoing plastic surgery to make it appear as though he had acid scars on his face, and decided to have its members refer to him only using monikers such as the Lord of Anarchy. Nearly three decades after coming up with Operation Dragonslayer, Calderon and his 'inner circle' began assembling the fake army, which Calderon had decided to call the Army of Thieves. For the first attack to get the attention of the world's intelligence agencies and make them appear to be a legitimate threat, Calderon had a small team of men attack the Valpaaiso prison and release 100 prisoners to recruit them into the Army of Thieves. Calderon used his experience in psychological warfare to instruct Typhon in how to brutally induct every one of the prisoners to ensure their loyalty. Typhon branded the men with the Army's signature and then had them drugged and forced to watch hours of horrific acts such as murder, rape and torture, and as a result, the men obeyed both the Lord of Anarchy and Typhon out of fear. For the next three attacks, Calderon used intelligence gathered by the CIA to gather weapons, money and equipment; first the Russian cargo freighter the Okhotsk, which was secretly shipping weapons and military vehicles, was hijacked; a German plane carrying money intended to be used in Greece's latest financial bailout was crashed and the money stolen; and a U.S. Marine encampment was assaulted and some of the aircraft kept their stolen. For the Army's fifth attack, the Army of Thieves raided a temporary UN prison camp in Sudan and released another 102 prisoners to be conscripted into the Army, who were also inducted into the Army with the same brutal subliminal torture. The final phase of Operation Dragonslayer began when Calderon bribed Igor Kotsky, the leader of one of the Dragon Island facility's watch crews, into giving them access to the Island. To distract the world's intelligence agencies, Calderon arranged the Army's sixth attack to be the bombing of a luxury apartment in Moscow, allowing the Army of Thieves to take Dragon Island unnoticed. For the next six weeks, the Army kept the island's gasworks belching the Tesla device's atmospheric component, allowing the jet-stream to spread the mostly undetectable gas through the northern hemisphere. To keep up appearances as an up-and-coming threat and to continue distracting the world's intelligence agencies, Calderon had the Army kidnap a former U.S. Secretary of Defense. The former Secretary was tortured for several days and had the Army's signature A carved into his chest. When he was eventually found, all the former Secretary would say was "Beware the Army of Thieves". Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves . Known Members Leader *Marius Calderon / Lord of Anarchy *Colonel Typhon (Second-in-Command) *Captain Hammerhead (Aircraft Commander) *Captain Mako *White Tip *Thresher Team Commanders *Wilhelm Mauser / Bad Willy *Big Jesus Others *Flight-Lieutenant Santos *Corporal Mobutu Goals The Army of Thieves was established by Calderon so as to initiate his plans to destroy China. In order to throw off suspicion of the culprits in the fallout, he suggested the organising or a false terrorist group to take credit. Aside from Calderon's inner circle, the Army is unaware that it is nothing more than a scapegoat. Equipment Vehicles *V-22 Osprey Warbird gunships (x 2) *AH-1 Cobra helicopters (x 2) *Antonov An-12 cargo plane *Transporter Erector Launchers *9K31 Strela-1s (x 9) *ZALA-421-08 unmanned surveilance drones (x 12) *Jeeps (x 18) *MIR-4 Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicles (x 2) Weapons *AK-47 assault rifles *Rocket-Propelled Grenade-7 launchers *APR-3e torpodeos Trivia . Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Armed Units Category:Antagonists Category:Faction